I Still Love You
by EvelynandToria
Summary: El se había ido, dejando un enorme agujero en su corazón, sus ultima palabras fueron que la amaba, le dolía pensar en ello, el le había prometido que tendría cuidado y sin embargo rompió su promesa, ¿porque te fuiste...? A/N: MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE.


**¡Hola Gente!**

 **¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien! Si no es así, relax todo saldrá bien al final.**

 **Muy bien, esto va a ser tan triste :'( PERO hay que hacerse xD ok no pero yo quiero, sin contar que aún no he actualizado 'NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA'**

 **Nota: yo no poseo HTTYD, esta historia es solo por diversión.**

Había sucedido tan rápido, en solo un segundo todo su futuro se había destruido, él se había ido y nunca iba a regresar, ella estaba sola, su corazón estaba destrozado y la única persona que lo podía arreglar se encontraba en el valhalla.

Ellos dos estaban teniendo un vuelo de vigilancia por el borde, asegurando que todo estuviera en orden, todo iba bien, hasta que… aparecieron los cazadores, había demasiados barcos, su única esperanza fue escapar y pedir ayuda, y así lo hicieron.

-¡CHICOS! ¡Prepárense, estamos siendo atacados! – Hiccup había gritado a todo pulmón.

Todos habían comenzados a correr, cada uno dirigiéndose a sus puestos, Heather y Dagur estaban de visita, no estaban esperando esto pero fueron de gran ayuda, Hiccup y Astrid se habían quedo solos en la sede del borde.

-Ten cuidado-

-Bebe, no te ofendas pero tú eres el que siempre se las arregla para salir lastimado-

El frunció el ceño –Eso no es cierto- ella levanto una ceja –Ok, ok, no es del todo cierto-

Ella sonrió –Sera fácil- dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

El sujeto su cintura –Tienes razón- la beso, fue lento y dulce, se besaron hasta que necesitaron tomar aire.

-Te amo, milady- el le había dicho con todo cariño.

-Te amo, bebe- ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio, ella estaba tan ocupada luchando que no encontró el tiempo suficiente para poder vigilarlo, claro que ella confiaba en el pero ella nunca se perdonaría que le sucediera algo estando ella tan cerca.

Ella estaba cansada, y estaba segura que los otros también, es verdad ellos tienen a los dragones pero los cazadores tienen sus flechas de raíz de dragón, Stormfly había sido alcanzada por una flecha en el segundo en que Astrid había bajado un poco la guardia para verificar los daños.

Tuvo que luchar desde el suelo, logrando ganar unas cuantas contusiones, pocos minutos después de su aterrizaje los gemelos se le habían unido, al parecer ellos también fueron sorprendidos por un barco, logrando así darle con una red a Barf y Belch, en la caída el dragón de dos cabezas se había lastimado el ala, obligando a los gemelos Thorston a luchar desde el suelo junto a ella.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Hiccup?- Astrid no puedo evitar preguntar por su novio.

-¡SI!- Tuffnut respondió mientras golpeaba un cazador con su mazo.

-¿Cuándo y dónde?- ella sentía un poco de alivio al saber de qué alguien había visto y comprobado en su novio.

-lo vi hoy antes de salir del borden por orden de ese tirano de Hiccup-

-¡IDIOTA! ¡Astrid no se refería a eso!- Ruffnut le grito a su hermano.

-¡No! ¡Tú eres la idiota, no yo!- los gemelos comenzaron a pelear.

-¡DEJEN DE LUCHAR!- Astrid no tenía tiempo para las peleas de estos dos, necesitaba encontrar a Hiccup… y a los otros.

Los gemelos la habían obedecido para sorpresa de ella, normalmente solo le hacían caso a Hiccup, tal vez ellos identificaron lo serio que era la situación, aunque si ella es honesta ya no habían tantos cazadores como antes, no, solo habían 5…4…3…2…1…0. Ya no había ninguno pero ¿Por qué?

-¡Se están retirando!- Snotlout había gritado respondiendo a su pregunta.

Y ahí fue la única vez que pudo permitirse mirar al su alrededor, habían defendido el borde con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así los establos, las chozas entre otras cosas habían resultado gravemente dañados pero Astrid no se dejó desaminar por eso habían sido ellos contra cientos de cazadores, ella se atrevía a decir que estaba sorprendida de lo bien que todo había resultado.

-¡Snotlout!- Astrid grito para llamar su atención -¿Dónde está Hiccup… y los otros?-

-Relájate nena, comprendo que estés preocupado por mí pero no tienes por qué desesperarte, como ves estoy bien, unas contusiones aquí y allá pero nada grave, ¿debes estar feliz no es cierto, nena?- el se había acercado a ella desde el lomo de Hookfang, solo para recibir un puñetazo de parte de la rubia.

-¡Ouch!- grito mientras se sostenía la nariz.

-Esto es serio Snotlout, algunos de ellos pueden estar lastimados- _por ejemplo Hiccup,_ había pensado la rubia.

-Bien, vi a Heather y Dagur cerca de aquí, Hiccup y Fishlegs están ocupados con los últimos cazadores, creo que están en el lado sur de la isla-

-Gracias-

Astrid comenzó a dirigirse a Stormfly, la cual se acababa de recuperar de los efectos de la raíz de dragón gracias a la medicina que tenían los gemelos.

-¡Hey! Algunos de nosotros no tenemos un dragón que nos lleve- Ruffnut se quejó.

Astrid parpadeo, se había olvidado de ellos -…Bien, Snotlout, ¿crees que Hookfang sea capaz de llevar a Barf y Belch?-

Hookfang fue capaz para alivio de Astrid, se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a lo que quedaba de la sede del borde, hay se reunirían con los demás, _espero._

Para sorpresa de ellos Heather y Dagur ya se encontraban hay, estaban atendiendo las heridas de sus dragones, ellos solo tenían unos pocos moretones, excepto Dagur era el único que tenía un corte en el brazo no era muy profundo pero se notaba la sangre que manchaban los vendajes que la cubrían.

-¿No hay señal de Hiccup o Fishlegs?- ella pregunto.

-No, Heather y yo estuvimos mirando pero no los encontramos- Dagur le había respondido.

-Oh- fue lo único que logro decir.

-Oye, tranquila, estarán aquí muy pronto- Heather había intentado animarla, fracaso.

-Ella tiene ra- Dagur no logro terminar, un rugido lo había cortado.

Era Fishlegs, se veía cansado, al igual que Meatlug, al igual que ellos tenía moretones, nada grave.

-Hola chicos… ¿Dónde está Hiccup?-

Su sangre se helo -¿No estaba contigo?- ella pregunto nerviosa.

El frunció el ceño -Si pero nos separamos, pensé que el ya habría regresado por ahora-

Eso no era para nada tranquilizante, Hiccup no estaba con Fishlegs como ella crea que era, ¿entonces donde estaba?

Antes de que Astrid pudiera decir algo un disparo de plasma se hiso notar desde la parte sur de la isla, sin perder el tiempo Astrid monto a Stormfly y se dirigió al origen de aquel disparo, ella comenzó a sentir un mal sabor en la boca, ese disparo se utiliza para llamadas de emergencia, eso significa que Hiccup está en problemas.

Astrid esperaba ver a los cazadores, o Viggo, Ryker, cualquier cosa… menos a un Hiccup tirado en el suelo inmóvil con un Toothless gimiendo a su lado, el parecía en el dolor y lo peor… había sangre y mucha.

-¡HICCUP!- ella salto de Stormfly antes de que incluso aterrizaran, no le importo raspar sus rodillas al deslizarse junto a Hiccup.

Ella acuno la cabeza de Hiccup contra su pecho, y logro obtener una mejor vista de cuál era el problema, había un gran corte en su abdomen, era muy profundo y estaba sangrando mucho, al mirar el rostro de su amado noto lo pálido que estaba y eso la preocupo aún más.

-Hiccup… bebe… despierta- ella le susurró al oído.

Ella no noto cuando fue que llegaron los otros, hasta que Fishlegs se acercó con un paño tratando de detener la hemorragia.

-As…d- Hiccup se había despertado pero eso no la alivio, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y se veía en una gran cantidad de dolor.

-Bebe, no hables, estás perdiendo mucha sangre- a pesar de los vendajes la sangre seguía fluyendo, demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-Humm- ella podía sentir como sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-lo…sien-to- murmuro el.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-por-que… estas…llo-ran…do- cada vez era más débil.

-No tienes por qué disculparte-

-… cansado- su respiración era cada vez más lenta.

-Bebe, no te duermas-

-Astrid, el no lo lograra- Heather intentaba que ella entrara en razón.

-¡NO!- ella grito- ¡Hiccup, por favor, ¿Qué pasara con Toothless? Y ¿tu padre? Y…y ¿yo?- cada vez habían más lágrimas.

El dragón había hecho notar su presencia con gemido de dolor, no volvería a ver a su mejor amigo. Hiccup logro posar una mano en el hocico de Toothless, había tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes, que antes fueron quemando de vida y ahora ese fuego se estaba extinguiendo de manera alarmante.

-Hey… ami-go- su voz era cada vez más baja- esto…no es… tu cul-pa-

Ella nunca había pensado que este chico podría cambiar tanto su vida, volverla más alegre, más emocionante, más peligrosa pero aun así ella era feliz, era feliz arriesgando su vida junto a el por los dragones, era feliz viviendo preocupada por su seguridad, era feliz viéndolo sonreír, ella era demasiado feliz con el como para desprenderse de esa vida.

-Hiccup, no te atrevas a morir- ella trataba de ser lo más amenazante posible ante el pero no pudo lograrlo.

Antes de que el pudiera responderle, comenzó a toser, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, un indicio más de que le estaba llegando la hora para horror de Astrid, Toothless, sus amigos, todos.

Respiración.

Respiración.

Respiración.

-…. Te…amo-

Silencio.

Lo había dicho con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza, sus ojos se habían cerrado, su último aliento utilizado para decirle que la amaba, hubiera sido muy bello si no fuera porque fue la última vez que oiría esa hermosa voz nasal.

-No, no, no, no, NO, ¡HICCUP! ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor! HICCUPPP!- sus gritos se podían oír por toda la isla, fueron gritos de agonía y tristeza, ella vagamente pudo identificar los sollozos de los jinetes por su líder caído, las lágrimas de Heather y Dagur por la pérdida de su hermano, los rugidos y gemidos de Toothless y los demás dragones.

Ella no había soltado el cuerpo de Hiccup en ningún momento, ni cuando montaba a Toothless para emprender el viaje hasta Berk para entregarle el cuerpo de su hijo muerto a Stoick, a su pueblo su ex-heredero, ni cuando los demás le pedían que lo soltara para limpiarlo, ni cuando Heather le ofreció comida, ella, Toothless y muy prontamente Stoick fueron los más afectados por la muerte de Hiccup.

Cuando llegaron a Berk el cielo estaba nublado, como si supiera que un gran hombre ha caído, fue desgarrador ver como los aldeanos lloraban por la pérdida de su heredero y héroe, fue triste ver a Gobber negando la muerte de su aprendiz, el muchacho que había criado desde que era un niño pequeño, pero fue aún más triste ver a Stoick reuniéndose con el cuerpo ensangrentado de su único hijo, su propia carne y hueso, su única familia, lo más importante en su vida y su único recuerdo de su amada… se había ido.

El funeral había sido demasiado doloroso para Astrid, ver el cuerpo de su amado sobre una pira, llena de sus más preciados objetos y la mayoría de sus bocetos, ni Astrid ni Gobber y muchos menos Stoick fueron capaces de tirar todos sus recuerdos, ellos decidieron quedarse con algo de el para así recordarlo hasta sus últimos alientos.

Stoick veía el cuerpo mortalmente quieto de su hijo, él se veía tan relajado y tranquilo que cualquiera pensaría que estaba dormido pero Stoick sabía que no era así, su hijo estaba muerto, asesinado a manos de esos malditos cazadores, él no tendría compasión hacia ninguno de ellos, una vez que lo tuviera en sus manos, JA, esos cazadores se arrepentirán de haber nacido y se aseguraría de que Viggo Grimborn tuviera la muerte más dolorosa y lenta posible, pero por ahora su única misión era que su hijo tuviera una despedida digna de un gran héroe.

Su Gobber se aclaró la garganta- Que las Valkyries te den la bienvenida y te guíen al gran campo de batalla de Odín, que canten tu nombre con amor y furia! Para que podamos oírlo surgir de los abismos del Valhalla y sepamos que has tomado tú merecido lugar en la mesa de los reyes, porque un gran hombre ha caído, un guerrero, un amigo, un futuro Jefe… un hijo-

En el momento en que Gobber dejo de hablar Stoick lanzo la primera flecha, seguido de Astrid, Gobber, los jinetes, Heather, Dagur y los demás ciudadanos de Berk.

Astrid sentía como sus pierdas perdían su fuerza, pero no se dejó caer, ella lucharía por Hiccup y por ella, ella vengaría su muerte junto Toothless, sus amigos, su jefe y todo los que habían conocido a Hiccup, no dejarían que esto se quedara así, Viggo pagaría muy caro por haber matado a Hiccup y era una promesa. Hasta entonces ella cuidaría de Toothless, ella sabía que Hiccup adoraba a ese dragón, ella le había hecho una promesa hace 3 años de que cuidara a el dragón cuando él no estuviera y no pensaba fallarle.

-Adiós, Hiccup-

 **SI QUIERES SABER QUE LE PASO A HICCUP LEE ESTO.**

 **Mirad, cuando Hiccup se alejó de Fishlegs se encontró con una mini emboscada dirigida por Ryker, el plan obviamente fue de Viggo y como Hiccup y Toothless no estaban al 100% fue normal de que los cazadores le cogieran ventaja, Hiccup y Toothless estaban bien hasta que Ryker los ataco por la espalda, Hiccup no tuvo tiempo de moverse hasta que era demasiado tarde, Ryker lo atravesó con su espada, y después como el cobarde que es se retiró, mientras que Toothless hiso su llamada de auxilio, Hiccup noto que la espada le había atravesado órganos importantes, no diré cuales porque quiero que lo imagines a tu gusto, prácticamente Hiccup sabía que se iba a morir estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y aunque no lo dije en la historia la espada de Ryker estaba envenenada, así que fue por eso que Hiccup murió tan rápido, ¿tiene lógica, cierto?**

 **Me dieron ganas de llorar mientras escribía el discurso, no pude evitarlo, tuve que ver la escena del funeral de Stoick y fue tan tristeeee, sé que no fue muy emocionante ni nada parecido pero dame tiempo, aun necesito aprender así que les pido paciencia.**

 **Pido perdón por cualquier error ortográfico o cualquier otra cosa que encuentre, utilice todos mis escasos conocimientos para esto xD**

 **Hasta la próxima chicos!**

 **Fecha de publicación: 23/06/17**

 **-Angel Azul 329.**


End file.
